epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WonderPikachu12/Kirby vs Galileo. Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History
I know guys that are known for eating are very popular opponents for Kirby, but I personally dislike such suggestions since; even if eating is a lot of what Kirby is known for, there's so much more to his world than just that which doesn't get tapped into as much, part of why I suggested "Kirby vs Ristar" to Coupe in the first place. Then Joe gave me this suggestion and I quickly fell in love with it, because it meshes perfectly, and coming up with my own alternate idea for it, I turned it into something that I absolutely loved. 'Eponymous protagonist of his series, Kirby, and father of modern science, Galileo, battle to see which explorer of planets and stars is the best. Neither side is alone in this battle, however...' Kirby Background: Fountain of Dreams Galileo Background: In front of the Leaning Tower of Pisa Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eGx-zkuFRrY Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES: VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY VS BEGIN! 'Galileo:' (Starts at 0:19) Time for a Dialogue Concerning the Two Most Opposite Foes of Space and Physics. How can you stand to me? I'm a historical giant, while you're barely even eight inches! I'll be dropping disses that'll fall as fast as you will in this fight, Then afterwards, you'll do nothing but suck and copy every single one of my rhymes. I'm momentous, magnificent, and mononymously known as Galileo. And you still want a Pisa me? Kid, you're made of Play-Doh! Even your animal friends are all pathetic! Your girlfriend's pink slime? What's wrong with her? I've left you sick from my burns! Here, take the world's first thermometer! I've been disproving Aristotle and other astronomers when I throttle, While you just get ripped off by Jigglypuff in your Super Smash Bros. model. Better Return to Dream Land, because you know can't beat my rhymes, When you find that my scientific mind inspired that of Einstein! 'Kirby:' (0:52) Man, listening to your rapping was more boring than watching a chandelier swing! Now watch as I spit hard disses Right Back At Ya! like I'm exhaling! This old geezer from the Milky Way Wishes he could compete with me. I'll eat you like a Maxim Tomato with rhymes stronger than Invincibility Candy! Just like your work was to the church, your rapping's an absolute sin. With my verse so sick, you should've stuck with studying medicine! I'm a Super Star, stacking tall, mass''ive raps ''attack''ing Galileo! You lack ''T.A.C.''t, that's fact, Jack. I'm smarter even when I'm saying "Poyo!" For a guy so well-praised, all you did was discover some moons. Even if I ate a Noddy and snoozed, then you would still lose. I may be young and small, but I've traveled the whole universe, While you're just famous for ripping off the works of Copernicus! 'Copernicus: (1:24) I'm here to back this man who backed my work; just try to mention my name again. If you thought that you could beat him, then you truly must be from Dream Land! All he did was discover some moons? You should do some real research! Your verse pisses me off more than my works pissed off the church! My raps slash like Meta Knight, shock you harder than Kracko! You're forever a kid, Kirby, while I attended Padua and Kraków! Tilt 'n' Tumble on out of here. You haven't had a good game since the Crystal Shards! I'm your worst Nightmare, and I'm here to Pop this so-called Star. You're just an even Steven from a universe with a fetish for food! You're busy sucking the King's Dedede, and I'm not just saying that to be rude. I did study medicine, but your verse wasn't as sickly as you claim. There've been stretchier star warriors from your rival, Sega, and we all know that they're lame. '''Ristar: (1:57) Lame? You polyglot to be kidding me, coming from this fake? You're a spaced-out nerd, who spent his time disproving the greats. You must've not got the message that Nintendo and Sega are on good terms. With rhymes too hot to handle, I'll be Planet Scorch''ing you with my burns. Just like the sun, I'm the center of everything; you revolve around me! A supposed father of science who had no kids? Astounding! We're bigger and brilliant, lightyears into the distance. You can't ''Star Handle my disses, nor even hit it with the misses. Weaker than any meteor, your rhymes haven't left a dent. Here's a quantity theory of money: you've been spent. My arms may be bendy like noodles, but you're flimsier than macaroni. You really thought you could win? Well, now, that's just Bologna. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC-''' (Kirby suddenly inhales the logo off-screen.) '''... ... ... Poll Who won? Kirby and Ristar Galileo and Copernicus Hint Here's a hint for the next battle: Category:Blog posts